You've Done Good, Cas
by pizarra en blanco
Summary: After 8x08. Cas stays with Mr. Jones while Dean continues hunting. These are their phone conversations.


_"Dean?"_

"Hey, Cas. Uh, how are you doing there?"

_"Um, I'm alright. It's only been a day, Dean."_

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know...uh..how's ole Fred?"

_"Mr. Jones is alright as well."_

"Uh, okay, just wanted to check in."

_"Very well, Dean. Goodbye."_

click

"Goodbye, Cas."

* * *

_"Dean?"_

"Hey, Cas, I...uh...look, uh, how long are you gonna stay with Fred?"

_"Not for long, Dean. I just want to make sure that he's alright."_

"Not for long? Cas, buddy, you've been there for a week. I mean, how long does it take to make sure that someone's alright?"

_"Dean? Why are you angry?"_

"Look-I'm not angry. I just want to know how long-"

_"I'm going to stay with Mr. Jones. Yes, Dean, I heard you the first time."_

"Well?"

_"Well, what?"_

"How long?"

_"I'm not sure, Dean. But I will inform you once I have deemed that Mr. Jones can get along without me."_

"Fine. Just-you'll call if you need something, right?"

_"Of course, Dean."_

"Right. Bye.

click

* * *

"Cas? Is something wrong?"

_"No, Dean. Nothing is wrong. I just..."_

"Hey, buddy, what is it?"

_"I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Jones recognized me this morning. I just..."_

"That's great, buddy! I guess all those hours hanging out with him is paying off, right?"

_"Yes, Dean. I am quite glad that he finally knew me. Also, he...he asked me where you were."_

"Oh."

_"I told him that you and Sam were out hunting. He said that John's boys are great at hunting. He must have remembered you when you were here."_

"Yeah, well, Fred was one of Dad's hunter friends."

_"Anyway, that is all. I-"_

"Cas, wait! Uh, how are you? I mean, have you been making friends? Are you eating?"

_"Yes, I have been making friends with the residents here but I keep myself out of the orderlies' sight. I don't want them to see me. As for food, I still don't need to eat, Dean."_

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't eat. Telling you, man, you're missing out. And...that's great that you're making friends. Make sure that they're all alright, you know? Help them...help them cope with their problems. Or something."

_"Yes, Dean. Those are my exact thoughts. Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you. When you last called, you said I... I should call when I need something, although I am uncertain if that rule applies in this scenario-"_

"You can call me, you know, even when you don't need anything. I-I'm gonna answer."

pause

_"Okay, Dean. I will."_

click

* * *

_"You have reached the voicemail of...I don't understand why-why do you want me to say my name?"_

"Hey, Cas. Just wanted to check in. Sam and I are in Minnesota and we just ganked an entire coven of vampires, so we're pretty stoked. But still no word of the other half of the tablet. Uh, how about you? Has Fred recognized you again? Has he asked about us? You know? I...uh, listen, if you want, we could-"

beep

"-visit you."

* * *

"This is Dean's other other phone..."

_"Dean? Is this thing even working? I despise these phones, they make me feel like I'm talking to myself. I...uh...I have nothing to report, I just wanted to talk. I...uh...goodbye."_

click

* * *

"Hey, Cas?"

_"Dean, it's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"_

"Yeah, well, we just got back from a hunt. Taking a break for a while, you know. I, uh, I got your voice mail, and, heh, man, the phone's working. So, uh, why'd you call?"

_"I, uh, I just wanted to talk. You said I can call whenever-"_

"Yeah, dude, you can. That hasn't changed. So what did you want to talk about?"

_"But it's late, Dean. You should be sleeping, especially after a long day hunting demons."_

"It was a shifter, not demons. And I'm good. Sam's out at the bar-for once, if you know what I mean-and I'm here at the motel room alone. So talk."

_"Very well. I wanted to tell you that I pretended to be Mr. Jones's nephew this afternoon and had tea with him."_

"Hehe. Did you like it? The food, I mean?"

_"Yes, the tea was quite lovely. Although Mr. Jones still hasn't looked alert since that day he asked about you."_

"Well, man, that's usually what happens when your mind goes, you know?"

_"Will your mind go when you're older, Dean?"_

pause

"I don't really know, Cas. Some say it's hereditary, some say it's a result of how you live your life. Sam probably knows more about it. But...I don't really expect to live long, you see, so I don't think about such things."

pause

_"Will my mind go, Dean?"_

"I...I don't think so, angel."

pause

_"That's...that's good, then. I...I should let you rest. Good night, Dean."_

"Good night, angel."

click

* * *

"Cas."

_"Hello, Dean."_

"How are you?"

_"I'm very well, Dean."_

"Okay. Okay. That's good."

_"And you, Dean?"_

"I-You know what? Screw it! I am here in Idaho, Sam's at the bar-again-and I have downed half a bottle of whiskey. So you know what? I am not okay!"

_"What's the problem, Dean?"_

"The problem? Oh, I don't know, Cas! How about we start with the fact that it's been a MONTH and you're still there! You've only just returned from Purgatory and after a week or so spending time with us, you went ahead and stayed with a complete stranger! A month, Cas! I mean, how long do you plan on staying there?"

pause

_"Dean, I-"_

"You know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything."

click

_"-I miss you, too."_

* * *

"This is Dean's other other phone..."

_"Dean, I-I apologize for staying with Mr. Jones. But you should understand that I have things I must do. I still need to right my wrongs. i just hope...that you understand."_

click

* * *

_"You have reached the voicemail of...I don't understand why-why do you want me to say my name?"_

"Hey, Cas. Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was drunk and I didn't mean them. And I-I just want you to know that you can still call me, you know, if you need anything. Or if you just want to talk. I-I'll be here. Sorry I was such a dick."

click

* * *

"Hey, Cas, it's me, Sam."

_"Sam? Has something happened?"_

"Well, uh, yeah. Look, Dean's gonna kill me if he finds out I called you but I thought you should know."

_"I should know what?"_

"He's...he's in the hospital right now. We thought we were on the tracks of the tablet and this demon we were after put a bullet in Dean."

_"Where are you? I'll meet you there."_

"No, hey, he's fine. Dean's okay. I just want you to know. And, uh, we're at the Memorial Medical Center in Ashland, Wisconsin. You know, if you wanna see him."

_"Very well, I shall be there imme-"_

"And Cas? Don't come when he's awake. And don't tell him I called you."

_"Alright, Sam."_

click

* * *

_"You have reached the voicemail of...I don't understand why-why do you want me to say my name?"_

"So you visited me, huh? No, Sammy didn't tell me. I saw you. I may have been drugged but I know it was you. And...thanks for coming to see me. I would've liked it if you showed your face, but beggars can't be choosers, right? So, uh, thanks. And call me. if you want to talk."

click

* * *

_"Dean."_

"Hey, Cas. What's up?"

_"Dean, I-how are you?"_

"I'm good. I, uh, I sent you that voicemail when I got out of the hospital."

_"Yes, I received that. That was weeks ago."_

"Yeah, well, been busy. Sam and I were on to the tablet, but we lost the trail so..."

_"Alright. I apologize for disturbing you."_

"Hey, man, no. You're not disturbing me."

pause

"I'm sure, Cas. I'm here. Whatever you need. So what'd you wanna talk about?"

_"I-this might sound presumptuous, but I-I have found that I have done everything I can for Mr. Jones and I-"_

"Cas?"

_"Yes, Dean?"_

"You wanna come home?"

pause

_"Yes, Dean."_

"King's Motel, Alberta, Kansas. Room 21B."

pause

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
